


CisHets Are Over Party

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Avengers Pride Month 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bi Peter Parker, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary!MJ, Pride, Slam Poetry, Trans Peter Parker, Zoom calls, coronavirus is an inciting incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: The slam poetry team is forced online after the pandemic hits so their annual Pride party is moved to a festive Zoom call.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Kate Bishop & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Avengers Pride Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	CisHets Are Over Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride All! This is a weird sequel to Queeriosity that is really just so I didn't have to establish more things. Honestly, there's no need to read the other one, but feel free to! 
> 
> Stay safe and Black Lives Matter!

Peter swore as he accidentally pressed the ‘Join Without Audio’ button. Ned and Shuri laughed as he struggled to get his microphone on. His rainbow birthday hat fell off in the process and their laughter finally filtered through as he turned up the volume on his laptop. 

“This is transphobia,” he whined, adjusting his hat sullenly. 

“You being late is homophobia,” Shuri countered, changing her Zoom background to the lesbian pride flag. A couple others followed suit with their respective flags. 

He was about to argue that he wasn’t the only one who was late, but glancing around his screen revealed that the rest of the queer people from his slam poetry team had already arrived. Of course, they didn't call out Ned (who was sitting right next to him) about being late, but it was a fair assumption that Peter's lack of organizational skills brought them onto the call five minutes after it was meant to start. 

“What an amazing co-captain,” MJ drawled, petting their cat with a softness that didn’t match their sarcasm (he was still getting used to the they/them pronouns for MJ, but the words came easier now than when they’d come out as non-binary in fall semester). 

“I do what I can,” Peter agreed, bowing slightly. 

“I can’t believe I’m your boyfriend,” Ned sighed, sitting beside him. They had been quarantined in their apartment in Boston for months now. 

After their campus shut down and everyone had been sent back home, Peter hadn’t seen this many members of his slam poetry team in months. All the major competitions had been canceled for the season. Not even postponed, just canceled. Peter had been severely disappointed, especially after his success in coming third in Shootout at Queeriosity the year before. He tried to curb his loss by remembering that there was a  _ deadly pandemic _ happening. When that didn’t work, he volunteered on trans suicide hotlines. 

“Oh dear, Captain,” Wade called, taking a swig out of his wine bottle. “What lovely events do you have planned for this oh so momentous Pride Zoom?” The senior was never one to wait for the party. 

Peter loved Wade, but by God the guy was chaotic as all get out. 

Kate raised her beer bottle in agreement. “Cheers,” she called, already tipsy if her giggles were anything to go by. 

“Well, I thought since we hadn’t worked on any poems in a while, we could get the creative juices flowing,” MJ deadpanned. “I was thinking some three word prompts so we can really drill in our-” They stopped for a moment, seeming to notice the horror in Miles’ and Kamala’s—their team’s newest queer member’s—eyes. “Oh my god, I’m kidding,” MJ relented. 

The team laughed, which doubled when the two freshmen expressed their relief. 

“I set up one of those Jack Box games,” MJ explained instead. “It was Ned’s idea. And since we can’t go to the Pride parade in Boston, I thought we could share some of our favorite queer moments of the year. Either personal or cultural.” They shrugged. 

“Oh, like gay Thanksgiving?” Kate replied easily. 

“That’s a terrible comparison,” Kamala argued. “Pride has nothing to do with reaching out between communities in order to improve trade.” She—the name in the corner of her image had she/her pronouns added to it—paused for a moment. “Oh wait. Nevermind, I get it now.”

Peter laughed, remembering her tirade on her Snapchat story about companies cozying up to the queer community only in the month of June. Not a perfect metaphor, but the jab was clear enough. 

MJ looked approving at her social commentary before starting off their Pride month. “I guess my best queer moment was coming on as nonbinary in the fall and you guys all being really chill about it. Like, I know you were all super understanding with Wanda before they transferred, but coming out’s still scary, even to other queer people. I have like, such a niche identity, but you guys are all so supportive. I’ve really enjoyed being your captain this year and I can’t thank you all enough for letting me be as neurotic as I am, even if we don’t get to compete this year.”

Peter cheered happily to that, along with his teammates. He wholeheartedly agreed. Coming out as trans was so much more draining and dangerous than coming out as bi. 

“As for culture?” They shrugged. “A lot of states have banned conversion therapy, which is a plus.”

“Popcorn, my co-captain, Peter,” MJ decided. “Have the metaphorical talking stick.”

“Oh, god. I was not prepared. Can I popcorn to someone else?”

“No,” MJ replied immediately. “No mercy.”

Peter groaned. “Okay, um I mean Queeriosity was, like amazing, obviously.” Peter stumbled over his words. “And like I came out at my internship on accident and didn’t get fired, so that was cool. I don’t know.  _ Queer Eye _ season 5 is coming out later this week so that’s pretty cool.”

There were a few more whoops for that. He and Ned were planning on binging the whole thing when it was released. Ned having even requested off work. They’d already rewatched their favorite episodes to prepare. 

He tried to popcorn to Ned, but Wade and Kate boo’d about favoritism until he popcorned to Miles instead. 

Both he and Kamala expressed their appreciation for joining the group and finding themselves surrounded with queer people for the first time. Throughout the group they went. Kate referenced the larger array of canon queer couples in traditional media, specifically the show She-Ra, which she had a fan account for that Peter followed. 

Shuri expressed her gratitude for being able to organize her first protest during the quarantine. Down the line they went until finally, it was Ned’s turn to go. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, I mean I’m grateful for a lot of things. Obviously, the team and winning ninth at Brave New Voices last semester. But, um.” Here he turned to face Peter. “I guess I’m most grateful for you Peter.”

Peter’s eyes widened. 

“I’m- Every moment I’m with you, I feel special and loved. I do everything in my power to make you feel the same way.”

His eyes pricked with tears. “You do,” Peter whispered back. 

“I want to do that forever. I’m-” Ned knelt down on the floor. “Will you marry me?” The other man produced a ring from his sweatpants pocket. 

All the air was sucked out of Peter in a moment. Crying, he nodded over and over until he could finally get out a single yes. 

Their laptop filtered out whoops from all of their friends. 

“You knew,” Peter accused from where he embraced Ned warmly. 

“Guilty,” MJ replied with a strong look of satisfaction on their face. “Congrats, losers.”

“We’re getting married,” Peter breathed, looking to Ned. 

“We’re getting married,” he confirmed. 

"I can't believe you guys just canceled all cishets," Kate snorted. 

Peter rolled his eyes and then pulled his fiance into a kiss. 

They never did get to those Jackbox games. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I started this before QE season 5 came out and finished after and I haven't watched it yet, so whoops!


End file.
